pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokemon Diamond Moon
As school is about to start soon, that means that I can't play that much pokemon, compared to playing it during summer break. I go a magnet academy so they have expectations for what to do. But over the summer I played a pokemon game that was fun but scary. It was a normal day in June. I went on my laptop just to see what was going on in the community. Nothing happened but I soon got an idea. Maybe I could find some new pokemon that will come in Nintendo's newest games, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. After an hour of going deeper and deeper in Pokemon Sun and Moon's data I found a link. Without hesitation I clicked the link. It took me to media file with a download link. It was titled Pokémon Diamond Moon. I was starting to think this is what the next games were actually going to be. I download it. I soon realized that I can't play a 3ds game on a computer unless I download an emulator. I didn't know any emulators at that time so once it finished downloading it was a document with a code. I typed the code in the e shop and it worked. The game was free so I downloaded it. Once it finished I opened it. Having a feeling that the title screen will be distorted I looked away. After hearing the title screen music it sounded fine so I looked at my 3ds to see a glorious Dialga running on a mountain with a moon behind it. There were there options. New game, Options, and Mystery gift. I pressed mystery gift to see if an event could be activated. I connected to Internet and a box came down with a text box saying "To activate this event, go to the pokemon center". I pushed new game and the game soon loaded. Rowan came on my screen talking about the world of pokémon like all professors do. I choose the male avatar and my adventure began. As I left the house Barry (like in the original) wanted to race. So when we got to choose our starter I choose Turtwig and he choose Piplup. I thought since this was gen 7, the rival will choose the starter weak to you. Soon we went to the pond and saw a Galactic grunt there. Barry and I went to the next town where Professor Kukui was. He asked me to choose a starter there. I choose the starter I choose in Pokemon Moon which was Popplio. Soon he left where I thought was Alola. As I left the center a mysterious girl talked to me. She spoke in a language which I didn't understand. After defeating the 4th gym leader I left the gym and saw the girl again. There she said her name was Janice and as she was leaving she said "I will destroy humanity." Thinking it was a "new" admin I continued on with the game. Soon, I was going to face the champion, as I had 8 badges thanks to my team. They were all level 50. My team was made up of Luxray, Bibarel, Torterra, Primarina, and Staraptor. I soon realzed that throughout the whole game, Team Galactic was nowhere to be seen, except for the grunt at the very beginning. But I went on. However, there was a portal blocking the doors. When I preessed a it took me to the pokemon league in Alola. I managed to defeat all the elite 4 with my team. Then, as I went on the central portal, the game froze on the warp screen for a minute, then returned back to normal. There in the chair I saw sun the champion, or so I thought. Light started to glow from the sun and, standing there, was Janice in a costume. Then it hit me- throughout the whole game I could see some parts of the costume as I either left a gym or I entered a store or pokemon center. She said how humanity uses pokemon as TOOLS and that she banished all humans except for me. Then she said "You are the last one left that I need to banish. Let's battle. If I win then well." "Y o u w i l l r o t w i t h t h e o t h e r s i n t h e d i s t o r t i o n w o r l d." Epic music started to play. Her team was level 70. It consisted of Ditto, Mew, Charizard, Greninja, Decidueye, and Pikachu. It was a hard fight but I defeated her. Then a text box appeared, saying "Would you like to banish her to the distortion world?" I selected no. "What are you doing?!" she said as she had a big creepy smile on here face. "Kill me," she said. Again I selected no. Her teeth were becoming pointy as she said in a demonic voice, "KILL ME OR FACE THE CONCEQUENCES!" No. Music was starting to play as she was crying. "You're not like them are you. You're not one who uses pokemon as HM SLAVES aka TOOLS. You're not one who mistreats pokemon based on their looks, stats, or how they act. No matter what they are you care about them. I just wish people were more like that." Then, she returned everyone that she sent to the distortion world. "Thank you," she said. "I can go peacefully now." She faded away. Everyone was cheering for me because I saved them. Soon the credits rolled, then a text box said "Saving game. Do not turn off power." "Game saved." I soon went back to the title screen to see Dialga having some new parts. The parts were prism like. I pressed a and underneath continue it said when the next update comes out. The End. I hoped you enjoyed this and I will see you next time. Category:Pokemon Category:Hacked game